Conventional organic light-emitting diode displays often display abnormal images during the very first frame period after power-on. This can be caused by an unstable power supply voltage. For example, the power supply voltage may climb from 0 V to 4.6 V after power-on, which will cause abnormal operation of the pixel circuits, thereby affecting the display effect.